Luna Llena Para Ti
by Maxin
Summary: Leah, a escapado de La Push después una pelea que tubo con Paul y Jacob, no pudiendo soportar mas nada, se fue de ahí, poco tiempo después se encuentra con algo sorprendente que además de encontrar su alma gemela y un nuevo hogar, se vera  en.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Narra Leah**

Aquí estoy yo en mi forma humana, sentada viendo las estrellas, había pasado una semana desde que me fui de La Push, simplemente había pasado un mes convertida en loba y ya no podía aguantar todas las burlas que me hacían mis compañeros, viendo a Sam todos los días como mi alfa y mirando con esos ojos a Emily, también cuando me entere que tenia menopausia fue lo peor, mas aun cuando sabia que del 1% al 100% había mínimo un 6.5% de que imprimiera, pero mas sufría yo era por la muerte de mi padre que me la hicieron acordar a ultimo momento, así que no se como pero me salí de la manada, ahora no soy mas que una loba errante y sin manada, ya no estaba mas en América, estoy en algún bosque de Europa, muy lindo y disfrutando el viento que pasa por mi pelo, frente a mí había un lago, necesitaba bañarme, además solo tenia un vestido blanco puesto, lo único que me lleve de la reserva fue esto, ya que no lo tenia planeado, ocurrió de la nada, mientras me adentro al agua y empiezo a recordar...

**Recuerdo:**

Cabe decir que todo acabo con la discusión entre Jacob, Paul y yo.

Estábamos todos dentro de la casa de Emily, yo recién había llegado después de haber patrullado 6 horas sin parar, estaba muerta de hambre (cuando no) y de cansancio, a mi lado estaba Seth, quien es el único que patrulla conmigo y según todos el que me aguanta.

- mmm que hambre tengo – dijo mi hermanito agarrando tres mufins (no se como se escribe) y metiéndolos en la boca casi ahogándose

- sin no paras para respirar terminaras en el hospital por asfixio – dije mientras me apoyaba contra la pared y como lo orgullosa que era no quería comer, menos en esa casa, a decir verdad, "ahora que lo pienso tendría que haber ido a la mía, hasta ahora me lo recrimino"

- ja yo pienso que en lugar de Seth tendrías que ir vos al hospital, ya que nadie te quiere aquí arpía – dijo burlándose de mi Paul, cuando por primera vez estoy tranquila, no me burle a nadie y solo le dije la verdad a mi hermano, empiezan los otros

- yo también estoy de acuerdo, así tendríamos un día tranquilo y sin molestias – dijo Jacob, yo levante la ceja, de verdad piensan que ahora yo soy la molestia cuando ahora ellos lo son, "tendría que haberles hecho caso, así no me hubiera escapado, aunque no me arrepiento si me duele todo lo que siguió a continuación"

- la verdad es que estoy muy cómoda aquí y no me voy a mover par de idiotas – dije acomodándome mejor

- porque no vas y te tiras de un acantilado así vivimos en paz – dijo Jacob, aunque lo admito me dolió pero no demostré y yo contraataque por donde mas le duele

- No tienes que ir a visitar a mmm como se llamaba – pensé disimuladamente mientras lo veía tensarse – así a Bella – el me mando una mirada furiosa – ups me olvide, debe estar mas ocupada con el chupasangre.

- Leah basta – me dijo Sam que aparecía por una puerta acompañado por Embry – deja de molestar un poco a los chicos – yo lo mire con una mirada de muerte, acaso no escucho quien fue el que empezó la pelea absurda

- hmp, por lo menos a mi no me dejo por su prima – esta ves yo me tense y me desapoye de la pared para encararlo, pero antes que abriera la boca alguien mas lo hizo solo para dañarme mas

- jaja muy buena Jake – dijo Paul riéndose

- por lo menos a mi no me usaron como un juguete y me desecharon para volver con su novio – dije de forma acida a Jake – y no me descontrolo y entro en fase en un segundo solo porque te dicen pió – esta vez mirando a Paul, quien empezó a temblar de la ira que iba creciendo, ya que el odia que le digan la verdad, pero esta vez ocurrió algo diferente, Jacob me sonrió de forma sarcástica y me dijo algo que simplemente me dolió hasta el alma

- por los menos yo si tengo un padre vivo y vos no – cuando termino de decir esto, yo sentí mi ojos humedecerse, pero me retuve, como pudo haber dicho algo así, por primera vez vi algo en sus ojos al mirarme otra vez pero yo ya no sentía nada, sentí algo dentro mío romperse

- Leah… ESPERA! – escuche que gritaron, pero yo había salido corriendo, salí al bosque me quite el vestido que tenia puesto y entre en fase, iba a hacerles caso, no me querían en La Push, pues entonces me iría

- Leah espera – escuche la vos de Seth dentro de mi cabeza, pero yo no quería eso, quería estar sola, lejos donde nadie me molestara, no quería que todos me señalaran diciendo ¨esa es la chica con la que el chico la dejo por su prima¨ no quería mas eso, entonces me despedí de mi hermano

- adiós Seth, cuídate mucho vos y mama – esa fue la ultimas vez que escuche su vos, por que a la próxima no podía escuchar nada, y yo corría mas y mas rápido, alejándome de todo…

**Fin de Recuerdo**

Fue entupido pero para mi no, suspire, creo que llevaba mas de media hora en el agua, mire el cielo y vi algo que antes no había visto por que estaba tapada con nubes, pero ahora se veía la luna llena grande y brillante, me la quede viendo, y empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal, y fue cuando empecé a escuchar aullidos por todo el bosque, creo que no seria nada malo si salía ahora del agua, y cuando lo hice y sin importar que estaba mojada al igual que el vestido (ya que lo había lavado ahí mismo), escucho que atrás de ella una rama se partía, trague saliva, al escuchar un gruñido que vino por lo bajo y cuando me di vuelta, "Que Diablos" pensé que iba a desmayarme. ¿No era que esas cosas estaban extintas?

**Fin capitulo**

Espero que les aya gustado… dejen comentarios… acepto criticas y algo para su mejora je…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Antes**

… escucho que atrás de ella una rama se partía, trague saliva, al escuchar un gruñido que vino por lo bajo y cuando me di vuelta, "Que Diablos" pensé que iba a desmayarme. ¿No era que esas cosas estaban extintas?

**Ahora**

**Narra Leah**

Justo en frente lo tenía, una enorme bestia, negra como la noche, peludo, parado en sus dos patas. Me miraba con esos ojos amarillos con ganas de comer, pero lo único que había era yo, "¿adivinen qué? Le pegue". Pegue un salto hacia un costado, cuando se me vino encima, pero no me que apareciera otro así que salí corriendo hacia adelante, hacia el bosque, no frene ni mire hacia atrás porque los escuchaba venir hacia a mí, de la nada sentí que no pisaba más suelo y cerré los ojos un instante y los abrí mirando hacia abajo y grite

- OHHH RAYOSS – el grito me salió del alma, cuando vi que caía en picada, tan metida estaba en lo que pasaba atrás que no me preocupe en lo de adelante, y ahí estaba cayendo en un acantilado, aguante la respiración y Plaffffff – esto solo me pasa a mí.. – masculle mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, aunque era una especie de acantilado, abajo era como una isla con una pequeña fuente (no sé si entendieron), respire agitadamente un momento, mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los abrí de golpe cuando dos Plafffff se escuche, me había olvidado de un pequeño detalle – maldición – vi cómo se dirigían hacia a mí, así que no dude un segundo más y me levante y me di media vuelta para correr, pero definitivamente hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado, otra bestia estaba parado frente de mí, me gruño, mostrando sus dientes, este era de color gris oscuro. Yo no lo dude más, sintiendo la amenaza que venía, no de uno, ni dos, sino tres, entre en fase, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de la transformación, termine en cuatro patas, y esta vez le devolví el gruñido, yéndome hacia un costado, mientras los otros dos salían de agua, agazapándose a punto de saltar sobre mí, dios, de esta no iba a salir viva.

Entonces empezó, uno se me fue encima, y yo lo esquive, agachándome y este se estampo contra un árbol que justo estaba atrás mío, bueno uno menos quedan dos, pero estos fueron más inteligentes, y se me vinieron los dos juntos, vi como una garra iba directo hacia mi cara, lo esquive, pero el otro me pego un mordisco en la pata izquierda cuando salte para atrás, haciendo que aullé de dolor, pero no me soltó sino que directamente me tiro, estampándome contra una roca, me mare, empecé a ver borroso, lo último que vi fue a las bestias acercándose, pero algo se metió entre ellos, escuche gruñidos de toda clase y se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí un rayo de sol me pegaba justo en la cara, pero los tuve que cerrar de nuevo, me dolía tanto la cabeza, trate de levantarme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentí como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima, estaba acostada sobre algo muy peludo y calentito, ahí me di cuenta, un brazo, musculoso y… estaba rodeando mi cintura. Muy despacio, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi, fue una ventana, una pared de madera, una mesa de madera y dos puertas, estaba tapada con una piel de animal, muy lento la retire, y me fije, un brazo moreno, me rodeaba el abdomen, con mi mano la retire lentamente, y me levante, era una cama improvisada, y ahí estaba, un chico, y que chico, pero negro, piel morena, y se notaba que era musculoso, cara perfecta, le calculaba unos 24 años, y tenía un aroma a pinos y tierra mojada, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, me di vuelta, y me dirigí hacia una de las puertas que resultó ser un baño, "bueno.. Puerta equivocada", me dirigí hacia la otra y cuando estaba a punto a abrirla, sentí un aliento en mi nuca, me di vuelta rápido encontrándome con unos labios, carnosos

- Donde crees que vas? – dijo, tenía una vos bonita, grave y.. ahí fue cuando lo mire a los ojos, color verde bosque, con amarillo en el medio, sentí que todo se me daba vueltas, todo se detenía, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y… diablos… acabo de grabar en un bombonazo desconocido.

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado.. jeje bye..**


End file.
